Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and particularly to a circuit board adapted to be used on memory slot where a first joint test activity group (JTAG) connection interface and a second JTAG connection interface are provided to form an in-series connection between test circuit boards.
Related Art
For the currently available the test technologies regarding a memory slot in a board to be tested, only a single test circuit board is tested in most cases, and only a single memory slot may be tested. In this case, the issue of absence of a test signal coverage is generally arisen, lending to an unfavorable effect on the test in a production process.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has long been existed in the prior art of the absence of the test signal coverage on the memory slot in the board to be tested. Therefore, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement means to settle down this problem.